An Inconvenient Occurrence
by MusoukaS
Summary: 05. Iruka's not a happy man. Kakashi tries to explain to him why he screamed Tenzou's name in stead of Iruka's, will he succeed? Surprising conclusion!
1. An indecisive mind

**Title:** An Inconvenient Occurrence  
**Genre: **Angst/ Romance  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Naruto nor it's characters, Masashi Kishimoto does. I'm only borrowing them for a little wee while until I finish this fan fiction and borrow them for another one, hmm'kay?

**Warning!:** Yaoi [ManxMan] ahead in this story. Press the lovely 'x' or backwards button if you do not support , and like, it.

* * *

Iruka sighed heavily as he slid the cardkey through the infrared card reader. It took the device a few seconds to recognize the said key, then, a soft click was heard and Iruka was about to open the door, but, all of the sudden, he stopped dead in his tracks. Quite frankly, he simply stood there, as if he was frozen to the ground with his right hand resting upon the door handle, his fingers wrapped around it.

He faced the floor, a few small strains of hair fell and started to cover his face as he knotted his eyebrows and pouted his lips, portraying how deep in thought he truly was. And he _was _deep in thought.

_'I don't hear any sound coming out of or from the room. Perhaps there's something wrong? No, that's ridiculous – we're talking about Hatake Kakashi here, the Copy Ninja himself! Perhaps, he already went to bed and is asleep now.. yes, that must be it! Right!... I hope..'_

As a lump had started to form in his throat, Iruka found it difficult to swallow – he swallowed hard to get rid of the lump, but failed horribly to do so. His throat had started to become rather dry as well. His fingers were slightly trembling. He was nervous, really nervous – actually, he couldn't remember the last time he had been this nervous. Most likely, he had never felt this way before – until now. Sweat had started to form on his napes and at the back of his neck. He noticed how the sweat started to make it's way downwards, following a specific trail down his napes and back.

_'Perhaps I can go back unnoticed and switch room keys?'_

Spending the night with Naruto had never sound more appealing than right now, sure – Naruto was a heavy drooler and snored his ass off, but Iruka was more than happy to pick thát above his current situation.

'_Surely, Tsunade-sama wouldn't mind thát, nor would Kaka'-sensei, having the bed to himself and all.. or.. would he be offended and come after me with murderous intent?',_ he thought hesitantly and he looked over his shoulder, hoping that no one had noticed him standing there with his indecisive mind.

Clearly, Iruka was in no mood to enter the room nor did he feel that he could sleep peacefully there – not when there was one other person, his so-called roommate, sharing_ hís_ room and probably taking _hís _side of the bed. Oh yes, he had to share that big, warm, inviting King-size bed with none other than Hatake Kakashi, one of the most famous ninja's in the world, while he was just a simple and mere teacher, teaching immature and slightly perverted brats at the Academy.

And to make matters worse; he had been very tired – that's why he would just rather burst into the room, reclaim _hís _side of the bed, drag Kakashi off of it _if needed_, and finally get some well-deserved rest.. but who was he kidding? He could never reclaim anything, not when he found Kakashi and his strength _very _intimidating. He surely didn't want to get his ass whooped, especially not by the famous Uchiha Sharingan. He would be the laughing stock when teaching his precious little brats the next day.

Iruka moaned his dismay and softly let his head rest upon the wooden surface of the door, did he truly have an opinion in this? Could he truly run away, hide himself from the wrathful Copy Ninja and not risk getting his ass kicked, more or less swallowed up, by Tsunade-sama later on when she found out?

* * *

**A/N:** Written for a friend of mine on DA [DeviantArt]. Normally, I don't write KakaIru, but it's her OTP [OneTruePairing] and well, can't force someone your own OTP, can you?  
It's for the first, and last, oppertunity in my life, I will abuse myself and my OTP and write KakaIru. I know she's starting her exams today - so this is simply to get her mind out of it . A little de-stresser, you know?

Chapter 1 out of 3 -might be 4- Chapters.

**Note:** I am not English and I do NOT use beta's [Can't pay them, I'm practically broke - oh noes!]

**Note 2:** I'm rather proud of the writing, yes - as far as my English is concerned, that is [*pets it*]

**Note 3:** I'm not sure whether to call it IruKaka or KakaIru, I'm still deciding on that.. :/ Help?


	2. A heavy heart

**Warning: **Spoilers ahead!!

**

* * *

  
Chapter two - A heavy heart.  
****  
**Iruka sighed heavily, the sound of his exhale had surprised, and awakened, him – as if he was now fully aware that he was still standing there in the hallway, in front of his hotel room with his head still lightly pressed against the already-open wooden door. He raised his head ever so slightly, pushing it further against the door, causing it to slide a few millimeters open, as he looked through the corners of his eye, checking if his surroundings were empty, lonely, cold – if there had been no one watching him. And no one had, according to him as he felt no Chakra signals anywhere near him.

He tried to look through the small opening, but it was in vain – it had been too small to notice anything from the room and if he would push the door open any further, Iruka was positive that it would make a small cracking sound, seeing as the hotels in this area weren't build recently.

He placed his head back into the previous position he had held it and closed his eyes again as a few more strains of hair had broken free from his elastic band and started to fall downwards and cover small pieces of his face.

_Why was hé forced into this situation? Why hadn't he protested when Tsunade-sama had obligated him and Kakashi-sensei to share a room? Why didn't he just get his feet started and walk to Naruto's room, hoping Naruto would let him crash there?_Iruka sighed again, this time with a heavy heart.  
**  
**_What had actually happened?  
_**  
-x-oh-noes-it's-a-pretty-flash-back-x-**

It started when Pein had decided to invade and attack Konohagakure. Quite frankly, the Hidden Leaf Village had been doomed from the start.

Iruka had been quickly passing through the village, trying to figure out what was going on. During his search for knowledge, he had noticed a faint Chakra signal –desperate in the need for help, any kind of help. Iruka immediately acknowledged it as one of his colleagues, a fellow Hidden Leaf Chuunin. He quickly made his way towards his friend, almost rushing himself to the most extreme speed he possessed.

As his feet finally touched the hard earth somewhere close by the signal, he ran towards his friend as smoke surrounded him, making it difficult for him to make his way through it as only a mere, and faint, Chakra signal was guiding him to his goal.

When he arrived near his friend, Iruka immediately noticed that he wasn't in the best shape, considering that the older man was groaning loudly in dismay, clearly showing how much in pain he was.

'' Are you okay?'', Iruka had asked worriedly, clearly not liking the state in which the man before him was.

A sudden change of the wind hit Iruka in the face, it had moved – not because it was rather windy, no. Someone had teleported himself beside him, this peeked Iruka's interest as he didn't even notice a sudden swift in Chakra signals. Slowly, but steadily, he started to move his face - all the way up to the point where he could look over his shoulder.

Then, it hit him right in the face and quite hard, too. Panic and fear had been awakened, eyes sharply widened and sweat started to form on his forehead, making him feel feverish as he noticed the black cloak with red clouds printed upon it. _Akatsuki._

Iruka's widened eyes locked with the cold, relaxed and utterly bored Rinnegan's. The first thing that immediately caught his eyes, aside from the cloak, was the fact that the man before him was wearing many piercings in his ears, in his nose and such. The piercing gaze made the sweat upon his forehead change into a more solid form.

'' Where is the nine-tailed beast's host?!'', the man before him had almost shouted, making the sweat upon Iruka's forehead follow a trail downwards his face. Iruka had been stroked with fear, frozen to the ground and the silence wasn't very much to the Akatsuki's liking.

'' Spit it out!,''he demanded, '' If you don't, I'll kill you!'

Finally, as if the threat had been a wake-up call, Iruka regained a small piece of his consciousness , _'… So, that's it. He's…'Akatsuki'…'._

'' Tell me'', the man said. However –this time, he had sounded rather calm as if he had taken control over his previous 'anger' issues.

Iruka would never rat out on Naruto, nor would he even dare to betray the boy. Even imagining such a horrible thing pained him. Naruto had been through a lot, had suffered so much in his young and short life – too much to Iruka's liking. He couldn't bare it to hurt Naruto, not while Naruto had trusted him and loved him as if he had been his father, his biological father.

Iruka would never be able to face his comrades, colleagues and Academy students ever again without feeling utter shame, dishonesty, disloyalty and many more conflicted emotions if he would. No, he couldn't. Naruto had always been a surprising Ninja, even so, Iruka had grown very fond of him, more than with all the other, and normal, students. Naruto had even made him proud when he noticed how far and well Naruto had progressed, willing to show everyone who cared of what he was capable off. That he truly could ánd would become the Hokage one day.

As he thought about Naruto, the will to protest grew larger, '' I won't tell you anything!''

'I see', the man before him said coolly, yet calmly and immediately moved, too rapidly for Iruka to keep up with or ran away from. But how could he move when he was still frozen to the ground? Iruka could simply stare as he was about to die, he was certain.

Until someone grabbed the object with his hand and stopped it from moving.

Above everyone in Konoha who could've saved him, It had been Kakashi. Iruka figured that Kakashi had noticed the faint Chakra signal as well – but still, Kakashi had been _the_ one to give his life for someone as Iruka, someone who was below him in rank, someone who wasn't qualified in jutsu's as him, someone who wasn't as special as him – someone who wasn't worthy of being rescued.

Iruka let out a sigh, noticing that he had been holding his breath ever since he had told the man he wouldn't give him what he wanted. He was obviously relieved as he felt how the sweat started to follow it's trail a bit quicker.

When Iruka looked up to regard his savior, he noticed that Kakashi had been staring intensely towards his opponent with his Sharingan as he still held the object right before Iruka's scarred nose.

'' Kakashi!'', Iruka panted, trying to get his breathing steady as he tried to show his gratitude towards the older man, but he could only mention his name as Kakashi cut him off.

'' Take that injured man and get out of here, '' he paused to look over his shoulder, giving a faint smile, as if he was trying to reassure the younger man and lowered the object, '' Leave this to me''.

Iruka did as he was told and grabbed the man by his arm, putting his own hand onto his colleague's waist and held him up.

'' Good luck, Kakashi'', Iruka could only mutter before he left his savior and his opponent alone.

As Iruka had jumped up to leave and help the injured man, he couldn't help himself and looked over his shoulder as the battle between the Akatsuki and the Copy Nin' begun. He knew he was in great depth with Kakashi now, that was certain. He wasn't sure how he could re-pay the man, though.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

After Naruto had showed up and saved the day on the remarkable way that only he could and Iruka had been released from his duties, Iruka immediately started a search for Kakashi, because he had been worried ánd thinking about the Copy Ninja ever since he was told to leave them.

At one point, before Naruto had came, Iruka had noticed that Kakashi's Chakra had fainted completely and it had worried, as well as scared and panicked, him.

That was why his search was desperate as he had been asking everyone, who crossed his path that is, if they had either seen or heard where Kakashi was. After asking and running for a long time, he finally found someone who was taking care of his injured father – Chouji.

Chouji had given him specific details as to Kakashi's whereabouts – though, he said that the Copy Nin's state was uncertain. And even though Iruka had been very tired from his precious running, he immediately started to run as fast he could to, hopefully, make it in time. He had to thank Kakashi, show him how much he had appreciated him sacrificing his own life – sure, it's a Shinobi's job to sacrifice their life during missions, but he didn't have to. Many Jonin would pick and value their own lives above some Chuunin brat. Still, he had decided to be different and rescue him, putting his very own life on the line while doing so.

As Iruka made his way, bumping against all sorts of people while doing so, he noticed that tears started to swell up in his eyes. In fact, he was at the verge of crying a few minutes before he reached his savior. When he finally did reach Kakashi, one who was lying under and covered with dust, bricks and so on, he was all alone – as if they had given up hope.

As if it was pure instinct, Iruka immediately grabbed Kakashi by his vest and pulled him up, embracing him as the tears started to build up again and, eventually, flow down his face. Due to the embrace, he never noticed how Kakashi started to slowly wake up and smile in return.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Not much later after that, every Shinobi and villager had assembled before the Hokage. Seeing as Konohagakure was completely destroyed, they had no place to sleep. That's why Tsunade had decided to go to a neighboring village, knock on their door and ask them if they could stay there. And luckily for her, after many attempts that resulted in vain, one actually happily agreed.

They could stay in several, and old, hotels. People were placed in pairs, because most of the rooms were double-rooms, not single ones. Most people had started to form their own pair, but some were left over – including Iruka and Kakashi. Thén, Kakashi had walked up to him and asked him if he wanted to share a room with him – it was blunt, surprising and completely á la Hatake Kakashi style. Tsunade had agreed with them, ushering Iruka to agree – he still didn't know why she had done so, but, as he had looked around him and considered the left-over of men and woman, Kakashi didn't seem so wrong to share a hotel room with.

That was until Naruto had informed him, _under the delight of a few sake bottles and his adventurous story of how he defeated Nagato, _all about Kakashi's personality and character traits. The most mentioned word had been 'pervert-that-will-rape-you-in-the-middle-of-the-night-when-you're-asleep'.

**-x-oh-noes-the-pretty-flash-back-ends-here-x-**

And this was why he had been matched-up with Kakashi in the first place. It was also exactly why he was scared to go into the damn room. He díd not need a hungry, lustful and perverted man behind him, sort of speak.

All of the sudden, Iruka's thoughts were interrupted.

'' Mah, Iruka...,'' the man paused as he lifted the said person's head up with his slick fingers, '' I'm flattered, but really, you shouldn't have''.

Iruka's eyes widened and his gaze locked with Kakashi's lazy one.

_'What's he talking about?',_ Iruka thought desperately as panic once more took control over his body. As a result, Iruka started to sputter and kick his way out of the fierce grip from the Copy Ninja – he clawed forcefully and after a while, the Ninja decided to simply let go off him, obviously seeing the humor in this as he chuckled loudly. Iruka immediately jumped a meter, or so, behind his previous stand, hoping to distance himself from the silver-haired pervert.

However, the silver-haired pervert did nothing as Iruka had suspected. Quite frankly, he simply started to lean against the doorframe ever so casually and lazily with his right hand pressed against it, showing off his delicious and fit body. Iruka could only admire him for it and found himself slightly, yet uncontrollably, drooling as a result.

As he whipped it off with the back off his hand, Kakashi only gave him a small smile, his face slightly crocked and his eyes very narrow – despite what had happened, he was in a very happy mood.

'' I heard you coming and turning the key in it's lock. I was a bit worried when you didn't continue to open the door, thinking something had happened to you. That's why I got up and opened the door. Apparently, you were so caught-up with whatever it is that you were doing, that you didn't even notice yourself falling down against me and drooling on my shirt'', Kakashi said and he, eventually, pointed to a small and wet said place on his shirt on his chest, next to his collarbone – he was still smiling ever so politely and friendly, it had a certain appeal and warmth to it.

However, Iruka was still fixated at checking out the older man's body, trying to find every hidden muscle underneath his clothes and ogling every inch of the delicate skin that the man possessed.

_'Shit',_ Iruka thought as it occurred to him, a blush appearing and warming his own cheeks.

_

* * *

_

**A/N:****The ending of this chapter sucks a little bit, but it's a long chapter to compensate for the first chapter's shortness.** _  
_**  
What occurred to Iruka?**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading it thus far and lemme know what you think, what your thoughts are and what's going to happen :o! Will Kakashi notice or will he be very blunt towards all of this?**

**The next chapter will probably come around Monday/Tuesday.**

**p.s. Tsunade is widely awake here and Tenzou is still lost in the forest, so Konoha can't be easily re-build.** **Aside from that, I used the real dialog of the Manga.**

Happy Saturday eve'/Sunday morning y'all! ^^


	3. Could it be love?

'_Shit', _Iruka thought as it occurred to him, a blush appearing and warming his own cheeks.

* * *

**Chapter three – Could it be love?**

Kakashi raised one of his eyebrows as he watched the man before him blushing as a red tomato – in fact, Iruka was flustered and his cheeks had turned into the reddest shade that was humanly possible.

''Iruka-san?,'' Kakashi paused gentle as he felt quite nervous as well, since he was clueless as to why the younger man had suddenly behaved so.. out of character, ''Are you all right?''

The hand that had been resting upon the wooden doorframe suddenly pushed the Copy Ninja away from it and he approached the younger man out of concern, slowly, yet steadily and firm. He placed his hands into the pockets of his pants as he approached the Academy teacher.

_'He will rape you whenever he gets the opportunity, whenever you're alone, weak and vulnerable, then it's his time to strike!'_, Naruto's voice echoed in his mind.

The younger man gulped, swallowing hard as a lump started to form in his throat once again. Sweat started to form on his napes – the pervert before him sure had a way of making him feel very uncomfortable. In fact, he was sure he'd be losing pounds if this would continue. And besides, he did not need a hungry predator after his ass, certainly not 'it' touching him _anywhere_ either!

_'Claws like a hungry predator, nails digging hard into your skin, penetrating. He will put you in a position where you're unable to move and will have his way with you..'  
_  
Unconsciously, he slightly backed out, dragging his feet all over the floor as he was simply too tired to lift them up and back out properly – it wasn't as if he had an option. Sure, he was tired, but he didn't wanted to be victimized for that sake!

Kakashi only crooked his head and he raised his eyebrow a little more, clearly wondering what the hell had happened that night that would made Iruka act this way, '' Is there.. something wrong?''.

''N-no, no, Kaka'-sensei!,'' Iruka stammered, tripping over his own words. Eventually, he started to trip over his own dragging feet and nearly fell onto the hard wooden floor if Kakashi hadn't reached out and grabbed him by the arms in time, which resulted into a big embrace with Iruka's arms being pinned down against Kakashi's body.

''Whoa, Iruka-san, I know how some people can be swept off their feet, but don't go falling head over heels in love with me, okay?''

_'It's a little bit late for that, isn't it?',_ Iruka thought to himself as he stared into Kakashi's single, yet lazy, eye and felt himself turning into a puddle of water, melting away at the mere sight of the entertained stare he received back.

He felt as if he should've struggled instead of giving in to the embrace, simply because he knew how sneaky and evil Kakashi could be, judging from Naruto's stories, but… it felt different. Instead of despising it, it had been positive, hence Iruka had welcomed it, embracing the warmth that was filling inside of him. Butterflies were awakened and started to crawl everywhere in his abdomen. A penetrating and dominant scent reached his nostrils. It was masculine, yet – it smelled nice, even wonderful and appealing. It was_ Kakashi's_ scent.

Even though Iruka wasn't that fairly young anymore, he never had the opportunity to experience the so-called wondrous feeling of '_love_', he had always thought he simply wasn't capable of loving, whether it was giving or receiving it. It wasn't destined to be wasted on someone such as himself, he found. That was why he had pushed it aside, placed it in a small box and buried it far away in a deep and dark corner of his mind. He had never looked or thought about it ever again since that moment, until now.

He wondered that, whatever it was that he felt that made his heart beat faster and faster in excitement, was deep affection. Perhaps even love towards the older man. He even wondered if the man embracing him felt the same way as he did, if he returned the feeling - _as if it could be mutual,_ he scoffed to himself. However, this didn't stop another, this time mildly innocent, red-toned blush from appearing onto Iruka's cheeks and scar.

''No, I'm just tired, that's all'', Iruka said as he looked to his side, enjoying the welcoming and intense heat that was coming from the older man, even though it felt wrong in his mind – it didn't in his heart.

''Hmm,'' Kakashi agreed, ''I can imagine after having such a long day ánd finished it with none other than the most hyperactive kid ever''. Kakashi chuckled heartedly again.

But suddenly, Iruka was put back on his feet and felt the heat from before leaving his body until he felt nothing more: no butterflies, no warmth rising inside of him, no welcoming heat coming from the Copy Nin', absolutely nothing and it was killing him. It felt alone, miserable, cold, depressing – heck, it even felt betrayed!

Iruka immediately hungered to be touched again, wanting, no needing, the embrace again, but Kakashi simply smiled at him, his eyes narrow as he placed his hands back into his pockets.

'' You should rest, Iruka'', Kakashi's voice was strict, demanding, dominant and very different from his expression, which was appealing and polite. Perhaps even a little bit fake.

Iruka nodded in response, feeling how a big void filled his inner being, '' Yes - perhaps I should''.

With that, Kakashi stepped aside to let the younger man pass him and Iruka slowly made his way into the hotel room. There, much to his own surprise, he found out that the hotel room had it's own appeal and welcome – it had different sorts of romantic and red-tones, joined with red, small and heart-shaped pillows, which were rested in varies of chairs. A nice and seductive scent filled the air, willing to make any man, or woman, horny. Even the light bulbs were red-colored to give it it's authentic, passionate and romantic look. Oh yes, the room literally screamed 'you're-going-to-get-laid-tonight'. Either it was thát, or 'if-you're-not-getting-laid-there's-something-really-wrong-with-you'.

As Iruka's mouth dropped opened and almost landed onto the carpet floor, which was a somewhat lighter shade of red. He gazed around him, astonished and unaware of the approaching man behind him – until he suddenly touched his shoulder and guided him to the bed. At least, he tried. As soon as he had touched the Academy teacher, Iruka immediately froze and stood pinned to the ground, as hard as a solid rock. Iruka hadn't forgotten about his little chat with Naruto and making sudden movements behind his back, especially then, would truly creep him out.

''Mah, Iruka-san, relax and get some rest, you need it''.

It had sounded more playful and less strict as before, however – he díd meant it and Iruka was well aware that, at whatever Kakashi had set his eyes on, he was destined to get it - whatever it took, by all means. Iruka had experienced this the hard way with missions and their reports, and Kakashi's oh-so wonderful ability to fill them in correctly – as a brat of 4 years old, that is.

Iruka groaned in dismay, especially due to the fact that Kakashi had removed his hand and had placed it into his pocket yet again.

'' Yeheesss, '' Iruka sighed heavily, clearly being annoyed, ''Geez, you can really sound like the Third at some points – it's quite disturbing''. With that, Iruka started to made his way to the Kingsize à-la-passion bed, but suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, his stare fixated at an orange-covered book, well – actually, the cover was off of it and revealed the word, 'Yao-'.

''I'm flattered, really'', Kakashi remarked back with a smug grin plastered upon his face, even though Iruka would never be able to see it.

As he noticed the younger man standing, as it seemed, perplexed, Kakashi couldn't help but feel intrigued. He crooked his head and his dark eye followed Iruka's stare, and as he spotted the book, his single-visible eye widened and he started to take a sprint at it, desperately trying to hide it from Iruka – but Iruka had found a new curiosity and it had grown the better of him.

It had grown so much, that Iruka had even beaten Kakashi to the book.

His tanned fingers were wrapped around the book's cover as he slowly slid the cover off of it. Kakashi desperately tried to get his book back, pushing Iruka in all sorts of ways he could think off to get his book back, but it was all in vain as the younger man simply turned his back towards the man at every attempt.

He would never be able to beat the man in strength, so his arms and hands weren't a very good possibility to prevent the Copy Nin' from ripping the book out of his hands, and, besides, he needed them to peel that freaking cover off! He knew that Kakashi would never do him any harm, so letting him face his back was the best option in his mind.

When the cover was finally peeled off, Iruka's eyes slightly widened in confusion. Kakashi had been trying to hide the fact that he had been reading the yaoi-edition of one of the Icha Icha books. Iruka shot the blushing and embarrassed Kakashi a glare before he turned his attention back to the book.

So either he was gay or was extremely disturbed and liked gay porn – okay, Iruka could live with that, couldn't he?

He then opened it and heard how Kakashi took place on the bed before him, slapping his hands repeatedly onto his legs in impatience. Iruka could feel the piercing glaze on his face, as if the famous Copy Ninja was trying to read his feelings as easily as one of his books, desperately trying to find out what the man thought of this newly-collected knowledge. Especially when Iruka had opened the book and noticed that one of the main character's names had been changed into his own.

He gulped, swallowing hard as he looked up at the impatient man before him, his eyes widened and a blush appearing upon his cheeks. The man looked calm, a little _tóó_ calm for a situation as this.

Iruka looked at the names again, as if he was trying to tell himself that he had been mistaken, that it was only a figure of imagination, but when he looked again, there was no difference – the main character's name had really been changed into Iruka's.

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N:**

**All right, chapter 3 folks! I finished writing this around 5 am in the morning.. so, there might be mistakes [ will check out later]. Also, it took me about 2 hours to figure out that _'smell'_ isn't the same as _'scent'_. Sweeheettt!**

Did you expected something like.. well.. THAT? I bet you didn't! There will be about two more chapters, are you ready for it? ARE YOU?!

Okay, so, anyways - it was obvious that Iruka had a certain crush on the guy, but Kakashi being this vague? Come on! What do you think is in the man's head?!

Oh yeah, don't you just lovvveeee manhugs with Kakashi?

Yeah - I just woke up, I'm a bit odd/strange at that time. Usually….


	4. It's quite the experience

Iruka looked at the names again, as if he was trying to tell himself that he had been mistaken, that it was only a figure of imagination, but when he looked again, there was no difference – the main character's name had really been changed into Iruka's.

**WARNING! : Horrible written smex is ahead! Do turn around if you don't support it. Also, an interesting development happens! Rating is now NC-17, lol! No, but seriously - it's very explicit. Consider yourself warned!**

* * *

**Chapter four –It's quite the experience.**

'' What? Wh-why? When?'', Iruka muttered softly to himself, but it was still in Kakashi's reach, so he heard everything the man was stumbling upon with his words.

Iruka had been utterly speechless, because there had been an inner struggle taking place, deciding to choose which feeling would be the best to use here, seeing as he _wás _struggling with mixed feelings. At one side, he was crept out, it was frightening and scary. On the other side, it was flattering and interesting – _why would Kaka'-sensei do something like this? Unless he's…_

Before our young Acamedy teacher could jump to a certain conclusion, he was suddenly slammed against the wall – hard, with full force as he was being pinned down. His hands were forced high above his head, each hand on each side. His wrists were held by Kakashi's tight grip, his index fingers on the palms of Iruka's 's eyes had widened in response, clearly showing how surprising the sudden movement had been.

As he looked into Kakashi's lazy eyes, they seemed to be filled with a fire – a certain craving, a lust, perhaps even a hunger. Kakashi leaned in to the point where his nose had been touching the side of Iruka's face.

''So, you finally figured it out..'', Kakashi whispered into his ear with a very low and husky voice filled with emotion, as if the man was about to lose control while purring ever so sweetly, yet incredibly arousing, '' Bravo, little teach''.

It had sent a shiver down Iruka's spine – it had sounded incredible sexy, and very unlikely to use for one such as Kakashi. After all – whenever he spoke, he spoke with either a dominant and strict tone, or a very mono- and lazy tone. There simply was nothing in between; no sexy, arousing and husky voice. Was he really dealing with Kakashi? The great Copy Ninja? The lazy pervert?

Iruka noticed himself being drawn towards and into his savior's eyes. Kakashi had been acting very unusual and his eyes were filled with emotion, it was definitely.. new, and to be honest, it had scared the younger man, because, somewhere in the back of his mind, Naruto was still yelling his wonderful, colorful and rich stories to his old sensei.

All of the sudden, Iruka's mind blacked out – remembering nothing, absolutely nothing at all, as Kakashi pressed a part of his body against Iruka's. As Iruka immediately shut his eyes in response, he noticed, more or less felt, the aroused member pressing hard against one of his hip bones. As it may have been a primitive response to it, a small moan escaped Iruka's throat as Kakashi started to press his full body against Iruka's.

'' Since when…?'', Iruka tried to ask, but stopped in the middle of his sentence as a moan escaped from his throat and cut him off.

''When I was reading '', he replied calmly, implying that his so-called romance novel had caused the arousal, '' I was trying to hide it, but you just had to come and pry into my business. ''

Kakashi leaned in a little bit more and started to nip, suck and so on through his mask at Iruka's neck and earlobe, earning some small moans from the younger man, '' Hmm, you like that, don't you?''

Yet again the sexy husky voice had spoken, and, along with the nipping and such, it had sent another shiver, this time a bit bigger, down his spine.

''Kaka'-Senpai,'' Iruka started, but before he could continue, a moan escaped his throat as Kakashi had hit one of his soft spots, '' We shouldn't – we mustn't!''

Even though Iruka was practically begging Kakashi to stop, whom reluctantly refused to do so, Iruka couldn't help but started to feel the effects taking a toll on his own body. A warmth, more a sudden heat, had rose in his body, as if he was getting sick all of the sudden. His cheeks flustered to their reddest shade yet, and butterflies had started to crawl all over again in his abdomen.

''Do you really want me to stop?'', Kakashi whispered and purred seductively , the warmth of his breath tickled and teased Iruka's delicate and sensitive skin, '' Or are you just afraid to face the consequences? Afraid of that insane pervert that will rape you in the night when you're asleep?''.

''But you'll probably be raped, anyways'', Kakashi chuckled as Iruka was forced to look away in shame, knowing that Kakashi had been either eavesdropping on Naruto and him or it all had been staged. Iruka hoped badly that it was the first option instead of the latter – simply because then, Tsunade must have been involved in this as well, and even though Iruka could handle Naruto ánd Kakashi, Tsunade was someone you shouldn't, and couldn't, mess with.

More warm breath had softly hit Iruka's sensitive skin and he whimpered in response – Kakashi loved teasing and would practically do anything to get you on the verge of ecstasy and would keep you there, begging for more until he was satisfied, simply because he could. Oh yes, he loved teasing more than anything else.

All of the sudden, a loud groan had escaped Iruka's throat as Kakashi had left Iruka's wrists alone and had started to fondle and grope Iruka's groin, using soft, yet small, but also hard and long strokes – for teasing purposes only, of course. It's not as if they were rough – well, they were, but they weren't hastily. They were for pure entertainment and arousing.

As he could feel the warmth inside of his abdomen build up and rise and rise, he couldn't help but close his eyes once more as the pleasuring and teasing strokes continued.

'' Stop..'', his voice sounded weak throughout the occasionally and uncontrollably moans, too weak for his likings and for Kakashi's, obviously, as he only chuckled in response, knowing that Iruka had already given up the fight to resist the temptation and simply, and secretly, wanted the pervert to continue.

Suddenly, a pair of hungrily lips were brushed against his own, nipping seductively and teasingly as Iruka parted his lips in response. A tongue was repeatedly dipped in and out, which only made Iruka impatient and needy. His own tongue had welcomed the occasional dips – however, at one point, he simply placed his hand at the back of the older man's skull and pushed Kakashi closer to him to dip his own tongue into Kakashi's mouth.

'' Eager, aren't we?'', Kakashi breathed between lustful moans before he accepted the challenge.

Their tongues dueled hungrily for dominance as Iruka's manhood had been fully aroused, much to Kakashi's likings. Kakashi immediately released whatever he was groping and started to undo Iruka's pants. As he had finally undone the button, Iruka was freed from his pants and boxers with one single pull.

Iruka flustered even more, if it was possible, hoping that he would meet Kakashi's 'standards'.

However, Kakashi simply retrieved his own tongue. A small trail of saliva still combined the two together as the delicate taste of his tongue had left Iruka's. Whipping it away with the back of his hand, Kakashi followed a trail downwards, planting wet kisses on every inch of skin that was bare and he could reach as he looked up, his gaze fixated with Iruka's.

A sly grin appeared upon his face as he watched how nervous, yet still very curious on the other hand, Iruka became. Iruka's hands trembled ever so slightly as he feared what was coming, and he knew exactly what was coming.

He watched how Kakashi's mouth slid slowly over the tip of his manhood, his eyes still fixated with Iruka's. His gaze was piercing fierce fully through Iruka's – the way he had stared at him and how he had started to move up and down the tip of penis with his mouth, sucking, teasing it with his slick and smooth tongue and grinding his teeth along it as the head completely disappeared into his mouth, had aroused poor Iruka even more.

The heat was taking it's toll on him, he felt as if he was walking on heavenly clouds, as if he was in pure bliss – pure ecstasy of arousal. The heat started to move upwards from out his abdomen – moving all the way, going upwards and upwards, until it reached his face, it immediately flustered completely. Iruka suddenly started to moan out loud – it was passionate, lustful and needy – he wanted more, heck! He _needed _more.

His hand suddenly grabbed Kakashi by the hair, his tanned fingers digging deeply into the silver mass and urging Kakashi to take him further. Kakashi did what was told – with one smooth downwards movement, he took the throbbing manhood further into his mouth until the shaft had completely disappeared, his tongue continued to slide playfully along the said shaft as his piercing stare never left Iruka's brown eyes.

Iruka, on the other hand, could barely control his own body, feeling how his muscles started to weaken, his mind started to slip away due to the compelling and overwhelming heat he felt in his groin. His grip on the silver mass tightened, showing how close he was to coming and he really wás close - he knew it, he could feel it as he started to buckle his hips. Kakashi immediately grabbed the man by his thighs and stopped the buckling as he placed small circle patrons with his thumbs there.

As the heat in his groin started to tense immensely and when the heat almost hit it's peak, Kakashi suddenly retrieved and got up. He brushed his lips lustfully against Iruka's, his tongue touching the younger man's lips forcefully. As Iruka was about to part his lips to let Kakashi explore the inside of his mouth, Kakashi stepped back and raised his hand, offering the younger man it.

_Ah, the teasing began._

Iruka only raised his eyebrow in confusing as he watched the hand, clearly not getting it. The heat slowly started to disappear and leave his body, however – the neediness was still driving Iruka, in fact, it was driving him mad. He simply didn't care about Naruto's stories anymore. He and Kakashi were this far now, and he was going to get some now, too!

'' Take my hand'', Kakashi said seductively in that low and husky tone of his and he swallowed hard, as if he had trouble with suppressing his own emotions.

''We're going to a more comfortable place'', Kakashi said as he nudged his head towards something placed behind him – the big, comforting and inviting King-sized bed.

With that, Iruka took the offer, holding the Copy Nin's hand and was immediately pinned against the soft mattress with one spin. Kakashi was on top of him, pinning him down as he had before – the hands were pinned beside each side of his head and their bodies were pressed together. However, this time, Kakashi started to grind his hips against Iruka's, digging his arousal more and harder against Iruka's hip bone. Hungrily moans escaped Iruka's throat, pleading for more than the fabric of Kakashi's pants alone. Iruka's hips started to move along Kakashi's in the same and steady rhythm and Iruka noticed that the heat started to come back and form in his groin again.

The feeling didn't last too long as Kakashi suddenly got off of Iruka and turned him around. His hand disappeared into his pouch and retrieved something - handcuffs. With those, he handcuffed Iruka and prevented him from using his hands. Kakashi's hands, on the other hand, were freed now and he started to reach for one of the cabinets beside the bed.

'' What the fuck are you doing?!'', Iruka shouted, slightly scared of what was about to happen as he was facing Kakashi with his naked butt, nonetheless.

'' Well, as much as I love to sink my teeth in that lovely and delicious buttocks of yours, '' Kakashi said as he slapped the said buttocks in response with his free hand as the other went in one of the top cabinets drawers to retrieve something and demanded, '' I must have you, _now_''.

With that being said, Kakashi immediately retrieved that what he had been looking for. He lifted the tube up, showing it to Iruka. Iruka's eyes widened. _Lubrication._

It hád been lubrication.

Kakashi squirted some of the lubrication on a few fingers and with his other hand, he started to separate the ass cheeks. Then, he immediately inserted a finger into Iruka's entrance. Iruka immediately bit onto his lower lip as the finger had been an intruder. Instead of the pleasure filling within him, a pleasure he so badly needed and hungered for, it had been pain. Pain that was killing him – a pain he had never felt before and he certainly didn't enjoy it.

Kakashi suddenly started to move his finger in and out Iruka's hole and eventually, he inserted another finger into his companion. As Iruka had finally grew accustomed to the intrusion, he started to moan heavily as the fingers kept slipping in and out of him, pain had made place for pleasure.

The pleasuring heat located at his groin within him started to come back, but this time, it was a little fader than before. He needed more – the fingers weren't satisfying him enough. He focused his gaze at the trapped bulge in Kakashi's pants and unconsciously licked his lips. He needed it, he knew that. He needed Kakashi's throbbing cock inside of him and right this instant as well!

As if Kakashi could read his mind, he slid his fingers out of reddened hole and grinned, ''Let's hope it's been stretched enough''.

'' Don't. care.'', Iruka breathed between breaths, his eyes still fixed at the bulge.

'' As you wish, just don't blame me later on, teach'', Kakashi said as he lifted his hands up in defense.

''Nnmmh,'' Iruka grunted impatiently and wiggled his ass high up in the air, '' What are you waiting for? Christmas?''

Kakashi chuckled as he undid himself from his pants, freeing his throbbing and slightly-leaking manhood. Eventually, after many struggles and efforts, Kakashi got himself and Iruka naked. Kakashi removed the handcuffs from Iruka and placed him on his lap. Their gazes locked again and Iruka raised an eyebrow as he placed his arms around Kakashi's neck.

As Kakashi could read the man's mind, ''I'll lose my self-control if I'm the one on top and seeing it's your first time doing something as _this_,'' Kakashi pouted adorably, '' Well, you do the Math''.

Iruka sighed reluctantly, knowing that the man before him had a point, '' All right''.

Before Iruka even realized it and had stopped sighing, Kakashi had penetrated him with one smooth movement. Iruka leaned forward, his head now resting against Kakashi's as he moaned heavily – from pleasure mixed with pain.

'' Take your time, teach'', Kakashi said roughly, purring into Iruka's ear as he was about to lose his own control. He obviously didn't have the time.

Iruka nodded in response as his head was directed downwards, his eyes fixated at the muscled chest that belonged to Kakashi.

After a few seconds of getting used to it, Iruka suddenly started to move up- and downwards. As Iruka's hips were grinding against Kakashi's, buckling heavily, Kakashi's started to move along – they started to move in one steady rhythm as both men started to moan heavily as the pleasure increased.

All of the sudden, Iruka leaned further in and pressed his lips harshly against Kakashi's. Kakashi immediately parted his lips and Iruka slid his tongue inside. The tongues started to duel for dominance once again as the steady rhythm started to increase and quicken it's pace. Lustful moans escaped both of their throats as the heat within them was lightened and started to increase as it had never done so before. Cheeks flustered as the heat became overwhelming and immense.

One of Kakashi's hands travelled downwards as the other was digging it's nails forcefully into the skin of Iruka's back. The other hand found itself wrapped around Iruka's manhood and started to move up- and downwards, pumping it on a rather fast pace, matching the one of their grinding and buckling hips. In fact, Iruka quickened it as the heat started to become tó overwhelming and intense. Hips were repeatedly slammed against each other as Kakashi's cock disappeared and re-appeared in and out of Iruka's entrance.

Breathings became very unsteady and irregular, but both didn't seem to care as the muscles within Iruka started to tighten and tremble. Iruka started to pant and moan as a bitch in heat, knowing he was about to come.

'' Kakashi-'', he tried to warn him as he disconnected their lips and started to rest his face against Kakashi's shoulder, but Kakashi cut him off.

'' I know! I know!'', Kakashi panted between heavy breaths and moans, knowing he, too, was at the verge of coming.

Iruka's fingernails suddenly dug deep into Kakashi's bare skin. He bit Kakashi in the shoulder as his balls tightened and the heat started to become unbearable. The heat within him reached it's final peak, his inner muscles tightened as much as they could, trembling as a conclusion as a white substance started to leak out of his throbbing and aroused member, shouting his lover's name at the top of his lungs as he came. The cum started to cover Kakashi's slick and pale fingers as he slowly slowed the pumping.

''Oh, fuck – Tenzou!'', Kakashi suddenly screamed out, only mere seconds after Iruka had came, scrapping his nails all over his lover's back.

He felt how his balls and cock started to tighten as hard as they could, the warmth within him located in his groin reached it's maximum as well and suddenly, his muscles started to tremble as his cum started to fill Iruka from within, leaking outside of the puckered and reddened hole afterwards.

Iruka's head was resting on Kakashi's shoulder, trying to catch his breath, his voice trembling ever so slightly as he recovered from the eternal bliss he had just experienced, his eyebrows knotted in confusion, '' T-Tenzou?''**

* * *

**

**A/N: _If you did not get aroused by thát, there's something deeply wrong with you_ - mes not kidding, you are**

**Oh yeah, this chapter is 3.117 words long. FUGG YES! It took me 2 awful nights to write, I'm dead tired and need to work in the early afternoon to evening. Hurr, old people – here comes zhe perv!**

**This chapter was incredibly hard to write. I simply cannot write KakaIru smut - but thanks to a friend of mine [I actually kept the poor thing up] and her amazing inspiration, she helped me out and I got some pretty swell ideas from her.**

**Anyways, moving back to the story, it's almost finished and well... are you surprised or what? So, Kakashi's been aroused all along [hence he kept putting his hands in his pockets, to hide it!], and why the hell is he shouting Tenzou's name? What the fuck is up with thát? What's going to happen, do you think?**

**Lemme know/hear your thought, I'm quite interested to hear some!**

**Naruto still (c) by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I'm pretty sure there's more to say, but I kinda… forgot, you know?**

**Oh yeah, just to share my utter happiness with you guys; I passed High School – WHOOHOO! I'm off to Perv College!!**


	5. Who the fuck is this Tenzou dude?

First of all, I'd like to thank each and every single one of you – whether it's the fact that you favorite my story or review it, or simply because you read it, anyways – thank you all! It's been a blast, but to all good things must come an end. So I sadly announce to you; the ending of this little story. Most people seem to like it [especially on Y!], and not to mention the fact that it surpasses my latest story about KakaTen. Damn you, KakaIru fans!

I'm just kidding, really. I'm quite the KakaIru/IruKaka fan myself. Anyway…  
Earwen, and everyone else who'll read this, I hope you like the ending of the story. Earwen, good luck with your final test tomorrow – you'll be done afterwards, yay!

Enjoy y'all!

**

* * *

**

Iruka's head was resting on Kakashi's shoulder, trying to catch his breath, his voice trembling ever so slightly as he recovered from the eternal bliss he had just experienced, his eyebrows knotted in confusion, '' T-Tenzou?''

**Chapter five – Who the fuck is this Tenzou dude?**'

' Who the fuck is Tenzou?!'' Iruka demanded dominantly, obviously wanted to know who this person was as it came out of _his_ lover's mouth, after all.

Kakashi simply faced Iruka without an expression, aside from his eyes being closed in pure bliss, that was. As soon as his muscles had stopped trembling and the heat wave had left his body, and the emptiness had started to fill him again, Kakashi opened his eyes and looked right into the angry brown ones.

''Answer me, damn it!'', Iruka demanded again as he tried to punch Kakashi right in the face – the only hindrance was that Kakashi had always been stronger than him and that Iruka was still tired, so it didn't take much difficulty to prevent the fist from hitting his precious and beautiful face.

''Iruka-san…'', Kakashi sighed, not really knowing how to explain it.

'' You know what? Forget it!'', Iruka got off of Kakashi, rolled onto the other side of the bed, grabbed his pants and immediately put it on.

''Tenzou's…,'' Kakashi sighed again as he placed his thumb and index finger on the sides of the bridge of his nose, clearly trying to figure out how to say this as good as possible, so everything wouldn't blow up in his face, '' Tenzou was a student of mine. We served in the ANBU together. That's all.''

Iruka was about to walk away, but stopped dead in his tracks, '' That's all?! For pete's sake, you screamed out _hís _name when we were making love, no… having wild animal sex!''

Kakashi raised one of his eyebrows as Iruka started to look very threatening, his fists raised and clenched, his expression dangerous and insane, as if he was about to murder someone, and Kakashi had still yet to figure as to why Iruka was overreacting, '' Why is this such a big deal to you?''

Iruka scoffed heavily, '' Why isn't it a big deal to you?! Would you like it if I screamed out.. I don't know.. Genma's name when I'm coming?!''

All of the sudden, Iruka realized something and grabbed his blue sweater, '' You know what, '' he scoffed again, '' Forget it.. I'm done with this'', with that, Iruka started to make his way to get the hell out of there.

''Where do you think you're going?''

His voice was dominant all of the sudden. Kakashi had returned to the one he had forgotten – someone he truly was, at least, deep within; himself.

With one swift and sudden movement, Kakashi pushed himself off of the bed and stood before Iruka, butt naked. He crossed his arms above his chest, locking his dominant and strict stare with Iruka's. Iruka could play this staring game, too – normally, he had to deal with brats such as Kakashi all day long, now thát, that was pure suffering.

With his eyebrow still raised, he folded his arms as well and looked more than annoyed and irritated, copying Kakashi's stance, aside from the no-clothes section, that was. He knew he had no option but to face the man -he wasn't strong enough to pass him, that was certain, '' What do you want from me, Ka'shi?''

''Nothing, yet everything, '' his mighty gaze still pierced Iruka's, clearly not even the least offended by the lack of mentioning 'sensei' to his own name, ''I simply want to explain – clear things up, there seems to be some sort of confusion between us. It's obviously needed''.

Iruka only rolled his eyes in mere annoyance as he tightened his folded arms, his fingernails almost digging into his own skin, biting onto a small piece of his lower lip.

''Oh? There's some confusion between us? _Really?_ And who's to blame?'', Iruka said rather angrily, yet it was mixed with the nonchalance from before, clearly lacking the concern to actually give a damn about what the man was about to say to him. In fact, from pure boredom and lacking the will, nor caring, to actually give a rat's ass, he started to tap his fingers irritatingly and repeatedly onto his upper arm.

He simply wanted to get away from there, from that place, from that horrible bed and certainly far, far away from thát _person_ as soon as possible and if that meant listening to this so-called preach for Kakashi's own protection to prevent his balls from being kicked in by the Fifth, then so be it. He would stand there, listening to the man going on and on about how it's a misunderstanding and that Iruka had jumped to conclusions, wrong ones to add - a thing he shouldn't have done. Iruka sighed heavily, oh yes – he knew what was about to come, but he knew for a fact that, if Tsunade wasn't going to kick his balls in, he would do so – eventually. Whether it would be tomorrow or even after a few months, he would do so - simply to get his revenge and get even with the older man as Kakashi loved playing with someone's emotions and deep-rooted feelings.

Well, Iruka wasn't one to mess with – especially not with his feelings. That was for sure. He might've been _'just'_ an Academy Teacher and a Chuunin for all those years, but it has educated him on many levels. He knew what to do with certain punks that got in his way, oh yes – if necessary, he would dug his nails deeply into the older man's skin, and bit him harshly in his neck as a vampire would do - just to make him feel a pinch of pain and torture, which was similar to what he had been going through at the very exact moment.

But many years as an Academy Teacher had taught him to be wise, to do better – to actually be the matured one. That's why he picked the silent and so-called listening approach; he would let the man do his talk, say nothing and immediately get his bum out of there!

As Iruka finally regained himself to listen to Kakashi, Kakashi had been simply standing there in front of him – one of his eyebrows was slightly raised, his stance seemed more than annoyed as one of his hands was pressed into his hips.

'' What?'', Iruka snapped bitterly.

'' Two can play this game_, Iruka_'', Kakashi said calmly, as his eyebrow went a little bit further upwards.

'' I'm not sure what you're talking about'', Iruka stammered as he started to back out, one of his hands was in front of him and trembling slightly.

''Oh, you know you do,'' Kakashi said strictly, but then softened his expression by simple grinning politely and adorably towards the younger man, '' But let's not haste ourselves to _thát_ point. First.. I really need to explain this situation to you''.

He pointed between them with one of his hands.

''Obviously'', Iruka said as he straightened himself and felt how a pink blush started to appear upon his cheeks as he felt how the anger, that had build within him, slowly started to fade away.

_'Damn that man and his ways of looking utterly adorably and cute'._

Kakashi shrugged reluctantly as he looked to one of his sides, trying to place his hands into his pockets, but then he reminded himself again that he was wearing nothing – no pants, no underwear, absolutely nothing, '' It was a set-up -''.

Iruka immediately cut him off and a pinch of anger was noticeable in his voice, the anger started to come back again and much faster than one could imagine, '' By who?!''

Kakashi only looked at the younger man with a very lazy stare, it was locked with Iruka's angry one, and annoyed the hell out of Iruka, '' If you would've let me finish, I could've told you by now''.

Iruka pouted and let his head hang slightly down, mumbling something.

'' You better be sorry,'' Iruka immediately looked up and Kakashi pointed towards his Sharingan, Iruka grunted in response, ''Anyways, Tsunade-sama has set this whole thing up. She knew what we both fell for each other and she spoke with me about it.. how to lure you into 'my arms', sorta say, because we knew you wouldn't come on to me on your own. ''

Iruka's hand turned into a fist, gripping so tightly that his knuckles started to turn white. He grinded his teeth in anger, '' Tsunade-sama?! Why did Í have to do everything?! Why didn't you do something?!''

Kakashi shrugged lazily again, raising his hands before him in minor defeat, but his expressions never seemed to fit with his words,'' I did! I did! Either you wouldn't notice me flirting, or you would simply say you had 'other things to do' ''.

'' So, it's mý fault?! You're unbelievable, you know that?'', Iruka scoffed as he couldn't believe what he just heard. He folded his arms again. He wanted to leave RIGHT now. It confused him immensely that the man before him was holding his act together, was acting so… relaxed and calm. It pissed him even more off.

Kakashi pouted adoringly as he looked to one of his sides again, his voice trailing off, '' Well, it's not _my_ fault''.

After a few seconds of silence, well – Iruka had been scoffing and muttering death sentences towards the Copy Ninja, Kakashi decided to continue his explanation, still being as butt naked as before.

''Naruto had no part in this, but Tsunade-sama díd order me to keep an eye on you-''

Iruka cut him off again, pointing vigorously towards the older man, '' To stalk me, you mean!''

Kakashi raised his arms up again, '' Fine, fine – to stalk you, because she was worried for some reason. I'm not sure why…but anyways, there I overheard you two chattering while being clearly pissed, and I wanted to creep you out, '' before Iruka opened his mouth in protest, Kakashi raised his finger high up in the air and corrected himself, ''Well, I think 'get the message through' would be correct''.

He shrugged again, '' So, hastily, I rushed back when you started to make your way back and scribbled your name all over my book, replacing it with one of the main characters. And you finally took the bait and figured the pieces of the puzzle together!''

Kakashi smiled, his eyes narrowed as much as they could. However, Iruka looked far beyond pleased. In fact, he looked very cranky, annoyed and angry.

''What do you think I am? A kid?''

Kakashi started to tap his index fingers nervously against each other, avoiding eye contact as he copied Hinata's usual stance, '' Well, no – but you didn't seem to realize all my other attempts of making you aware that I _like_ you, so..''

Iruka scoffed loudly as he shook his head in utter amazement, not quite following what the man before him was saying, '' Whát other attempts?''

Kakashi sighed tense, leaving his head hang down for a few seconds until he looked back up and locked his gaze with Iruka's chocolate-brown eyes, he scratched the back of his skulls, laughing nervously, '' Before you changed your appearance, Tenzou..''

It was now Iruka's turn to raise his eyebrow, clearly not getting the point, '' What?''

''Kohai, did you really thought I wouldn't notice it?,'' Kakashi paused to look at Iruka very strictly, the playfulness completely disappearing from his expressions and body language, '' I'm an elite Jonin, for pete's sake! I've honestly earned my nickname, I'm feared by many men and I've butchered many dangerous men as well. Did you honestly think Í wouldn't notice a simple technique such as_ this _one?''

Kakashi pointed to Iruka, who only started to blush nervously and look away, '' Can't blame a man for hoping, can you?''

The older man grinned slightly in response, '' Yeah, well – you better turn back to your original appearance. No offense taken, Iruka's a good friend of mine, he's darn cute with that boyish youth of him and you really pulled it off to play him, especially with trying to feel angry and betrayed, but I rather have you appearing as yourself, thank you very much''.

With one poof, the Iruka before Kakashi disappeared into the thick smoke. When the smoke disappeared, Tenzou had appeared and shown his true face, '' I'm sorry, Sempai''.

Kakashi shrugged as if he couldn't be bothered to care, '' Don't sweat about it''.

With that, Kakashi turned around, went back to the King-sized bed, grabbed his boxers and put them on. Tenzou watched how the famous Copy Nin' turn round and duck without any hint of shame. As Tenzou was ogling Kakashi's tush, he swallowed hard as a blush penetrated his stoned-wall of no expressions and appeared onto his cheeks, '' When, ehr, when did you find out about it?''

'' Pretty much right away, besides – even though Iruka respects me immensely, he wouldn't be so concerned for me as you was. He would never cry, simply because I might've been dead,'' Kakashi smiled again as he crooked his head slightly and faced Tenzou, '' Such bonds would only form after years of close friendship . Iruka and I hardly saw each other when we were younger – we hardly see each other now, and when we occasionally pass each other, we simply say our polite '' hello's'' and continue with whatever we were doing''.

Kakashi had paused to look straight at Tenzou, who still didn't dare t look up, and tried to pierce through the wood-user's soul, '' Besides, you suck at hiding your chakra and you called me 'Sempai,'' Kakashi shrugged, ''As far as I'm aware off, Iruka's chakra is different and no one ever calls me Sempai, unless it's you..however, I do wonder why you would actually do such a thing''.

Kakashi knotted his eyebrows in confusion and looked hopeful at Tenzou, but it was in vain.

'' I thought you fancied Iruka-sensei, and liked him more than me. That's why I..,'' Tenzou trailed off, '' You know..''

''Hmm, '' Kakashi agreed, ''Anyway, you practically fell in your own trap.''

With that, Kakashi started to laugh. Tenzou started to blush even more as he watched the hideous and disgusting carpet under his feet, a wave of shame started to crush his body. He was going to be swallowed by that huge and ugly carpet, he was certain.

'' However,'' Tenzou started to look up, meeting the man's lustful and hungrily stare, as if he was undressing the younger man with his eyes, and he was, ''It sure was adorable to watch how you fell''.

* * *

**Don't killz me, please. I hoped you liked it!**

So, anyways – final chapter of this story. Did you like it? No? Why not [aside from the obvious KakaTen]?

Oh yes, I had to put this in it, I simply love torturing KakaIru fans, however – I dó hope that KakaIru/IruKaka and KakaTen/TenKaka fans will happily live one day – together! As one big family full with .. well, you know. DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT! PLZ DON'T!

I'll be picking up my other stories, noaww. If you have any suggestion for stories, whatever pairing it might be [aside from Kakashi x Anko or Kakashi x Yondaime], I'd be happy to accept them and see if I can write something to your likings! ^^


End file.
